SeaglassClan
SeaglassClan is a semi-traditional, back-to-the-basics sort of group with an emphasis upon strength and dedication. They seek to provide a home for a broad cast of characters, and accept members regardless of personality, identity, or past wrongs. Though they are not much for labels, SeaglassClan considers themselves a neutral group. Despite being neutral, they are rather hostile to most other groups as they easily feel threatened. It is typically hard for another group to become allied with them, and harmful trespassers will have a bounty on their heads. Territory The Camp A modern but abandoned little town at the bottom of a grassy mountain. It's quite small, but has enough cabins that each member can find their own place. On the top of the hill, there is one larger cabin that are connected together by hallways, all having a balcony that overlooks the little town. One for both the leaders and deputies to share. On the space between the town and the upper staff cabins lay a few rows of gardening plots. Flowers and crops are grown here to help feed the clan as well as a way to provide allies with gifts. At the lowest edge of the town, there's a boardwalk that overlooks the beach and the sea. The Dock Around the boardwalk sits a small dock where abandoned ships and boats lay. They don't have much of a use, however many clan members and kits love to play around in them for fun. The biggest boat, Kage, lies in the middle of the dock where leaders call meeting to gather. It is also where most social events are hosted. The Beach There's a long section of beach just a few minute's walk down from the camp. At the beach you can find a tall lifeguard stand that's big enough to hold several people or objects. This building is owned by the Shamans and Shaman Apprentices, in which they are allowed to use it for anything they desire. Along the sandy flooring there are some man-made fire pits which are able to be lit for celebrations or holidays. A lot of seaglass can be found along the waterline. The soft sand is also ideal for training sessions, as it's much more forgiving than the hard earth that most of the mountain makes up. The Bridge & Waterfall From the top of the hill, you can access the bridge to cross the waterfall and into the rainforest district. Falling from the bridge down to the bottom of the large and fast-moving waterfall would be a surefire death as you plunge into the ocean, due to the large rocks at the bottom. There are also many much smaller rocks, smoothed by years upon years of being hit by high-speed water from the falls that would be described as seaglass. These can be found all along the bottom of the waterfall in the ocean and the shore around it. The Rainforest Separated by a ravine lays a lower and smaller mountain, with many flat areas. This is a thick, dense rainforest. There's a ton of prey to be found here, but there also dangerous creatures such as the pit viper. It is advised not to enter the rainforest district during night time. Laws * The leaders' word is law. Disrespecting them or any other high position is the easiest way to incur punishment. * SeaglassClan has an auto-acceptance policy. This means that anybody may join, and everyone has the power to accept newcomers. * So long as they are tolerant, your character is free to pursue any religion they please. * Do not rape/kill/capture members of SeaglassClan and allying groups, unless you have specific permission from the roleplayer themselves. Ranks Leaders: The leaders that control SeaglassClan with absolute authority. They keep order in the clan, and are granted with nine lives once they are crowned leader. If there is more than one leader, they are both allowed to appoint their own deputy that will succeed them if anything should ever happen. Melody Casque Bleu-Cipher Deputies: The deputies help control SeaglassClan alongside with their leaders. They help organize patrols and events throughout the clan. It is also permitted that if a leader should go missing, they may step up and take their place. Pearlcatcher Lannister Specialist: Specialists act as assistant deputies. They are allowed to accept invitations, host raids, and host small events. Bigger events are required to have permission from either a leader or deputy before proceeding. Shaman: Equivalent to healers or medics, Shamans deal with the spiritual, mental, and physical aspects of healing. Alienpaw Shaman Apprentice: In training to become Shamans, the Shaman Apprentice holds very little authority beyond that of a normal apprentice. Chosen by the current Shaman. Enforcer: Enforcers go around to check and make sure everybody is following the rules and behaving properly; they make sure that peace is held within the clan. They are also allowed to accept invitations for social events. Envoy: Envoys are a semi-high position that serve as a welcoming committee and a stepping stone rank for active members looking to climb further in the ranks. Only rewarded to members who show promise and devotion around the clan. Weasel Frenchpup Regular Ranks: Regular SeaglassClanners that are not part of the HP staff are referred to as members. The rest are either apprentices (members under twelve months of age), or children (members who are of six months or younger). Past Ranks Leader: Hestia, Tiamat, Aurea, Ardentstar, Phoenixstar, Kakima, Kyou-Pantala and Acecard. Deputy: Silentforest, Phoenixpaw, Amaya, Kyou-Pantala, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Acecard. Specialist Pearlcatcher. Shaman: Ira, Preciousmemories, Lotusfall, Mintpatch, Milo, Isaiah and Shadedintentions. Shaman Apprentice: Divinesaints, Blitzpaw, Russetpaw, Trinity and Brightpaw. Enforcer: Louvreart and Melody Casque Bleu-Cipher. Envoy: Rainpaw, Vanillakit, Mosspaw, Frenchpaw, Resonatingkit, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Rainpaw, Angelicruins, Pearlcatcher, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Kakima and Louvreart. General: Jouska and Judith. Queen/King: Louvrestar. Captain: Judith, Angelicruins. Duchess/Duke: Kakima. Warlord: Shiki, Jouska, Judith, Acecard, WitheredReaper, Isabelle, WitheredReaper, W.D. Gaster. Ringmaster: Acecard, Adronitis, Nephthys, Rainpaw, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Isabelle. Contrivers: Acecard. Honor Guard: Nike, Shiki, Acecard, Rainpaw, Romeo and Kyou-Pantala. Politics Allies SunClan LithiumClan PalisadeClan The Paradigm The Arcane The Rebellion of Terminus The Stadt The Tribe of Burning Eclipse The Foundation Enemies The Exiles History The Hauntings Many moons ago, a tom named Crowscar left WindClan with his mate Sparrowwing to flee from the leaders rule. Crow and Sparrow created a new home of their own in a large abandoned two-leg home, creating a new rogue group of their own called The Hauntings. It was successful for moons, cats coming under Crow's rule and word. Unfortunately, after Sparrow's prediction of powerful kits the two cats became on edge, looking for these 'traitorous kits'. When they saw Moonshade bring a pregnant Felicity to the home, they killed her daughter, and took her son away from her. The father created an uprising and forced the Hauntings to fall. Crow and Sparrow just barely escaped with Hawk, Felicity and Moonshade's son. They took him in and raised him as their own as rogues in the Two-Leg Park. After meeting with Desertstorm, a GHOST leader, Crow and Sparrow made allies with GHOST and decided to start anew and re-create The Hauntings. Together the cats are gathering other rogues to help them stay out of the pound, assist GHOST, over throw smaller clans, and protect each other from threats. GHOST Merit was a young kit when a tom named Drift took her in. Born from two escaped members from The Hauntings, and abandoned by the two rogues, the she-cat learned from the tom how to be a killer, taking part in hunts and murders for prey, shelter, and territory as she learned under Drift. Down the line, she learned about the Clan Cats, and changed her name to Desertstorm to match a warrior's name. As she grew older, Drift and Desertstorm ran into a younger she-cat in the streets, taking her in too to learn as Desertstorm, and he named her Merit too. Desertstorm grew more independent, and learned that she couldn't function the same in society, she was a cold blooded killer. Drift had completely changed her. The she-cat went after Drift and Merit, making friends with rogues left and right, and she slaughtered Drift for turning her into a monster. She let Merit go, trying to free the younger she-cat from becoming like her. Instead she gave Merit a reason to come after her for revenge. She got closer to the rogues she had used to help her kill Drift, and created GHOST. She helped Crow re-create the Hauntings, and the two made more alliances in two-leg place to create a monopoly. However, as they were out recruiting members for GHOST, Desertstorm lost Trace, and then Swiftstrike and Silhouette. Fear of being targeted by The Silhouette Fighters, the kidnappers, Desertstorm assigned Sparkcloud as the leading rank above her, a figure head, much to the GHOST members displeasure. Feardsoul returned to camp just in time to hear the bad news, but reported with Ling that he found Merit's bandana, handing it over to Desertstorm. The silver she-cat left the camp in Sparkcloud's care to journey on her own to meet with Merit. Wanting to prove herself, Ling took the opportunity to lead a group of Assassins to attack the ShadowClan deputy Rookfeather. The attack failed, and the group returned injured. Sparkcloud started an attack on The Silhouette Fighters to retrieve Swiftstrike and Silhouette, not realizing how many members were injured. Fearedsoul promised that they would rendezvous with them before they got to enemy camp, but told the enemy they were low in numbers and were attacked before getting there. Desertstorm returned to the lost battle with Merit, physically and mentally unwell - double her irritation. The camp is in shambles from both lost battles, and infuriated she demoted Sparkcoud and Ling for their stupidity. She took the leader position once more and took Taidron and Summersolstice with her, along with Midnight, to clear things up to get their members back. She makes it clear the entire gang that she trusts no one besides Midnight, mostly because Desertstorm is also superficial and worries about the omens Midnight has been predicting - that and Midnight knows of her and Merits bond. Desertstorm leads GHOST to TSF territory, and GHOST regain Swiftstrike and Silhouette back, and afterwards declares a master hunt for the members that have fled at the thought of a war. Swiftstrike is brought back to his Council position, and tells Desertstorm that he'd seen Fearedsoul in the TSF camp, treated as an ally. When he came into question he defends himself, and helps make TSF their allies, an alliance of 'fear' similar to a cold war to prevent any more death. After it's build, RadicalClan passed through GHOST territory, and a second "Cold War Alliance" is made, The Femmes joining in a trio alliance - so long as no one attacks each other, there would be no war. The Glaring Spirits So what happened for these allies to come together? It's not a pretty story. After a huge dilemma going on inside GHOST, Midnights omens came true. The building that the street cats lived in fell, two-legs destroying them and bringing them to the ground. With her pride hurt, Desertstorm led her surviving troops to The Hauntings to seek refuge. What she didn't know was Crow had ticked off Desertstoms allies in RadicalClan, and the matriarchy took down the patriarchy that Crow led, holding him captive and wrecking The Hauntings Home. Coming to her allies aid, Desertstorm got Crow back at the cost of GHOST's alliance with RadicalClan. However, with the church destroyed, and the buildings tore down, neither group had a home, and set out together to find a place to live. What The Haunting members didn't know, is that though Desertstorm saving their Grand Seer cost them an ally, his freedom came with a price. She would take Crows members. He begged to have her not make it obvious, so the clans were told that they were no longer allies, but a single joint clan. She led them to the ruins far from most two-legs and clan areas. After finding that her way of leading wasn't working, Desertstorm broke the entire clan to spy in neighboring clans for a moon. She made a few allies, but Crowscar was killed in the process. She promoted his son, Hawkflight, to her co-leader, and the two started to wage war on past enemies. However, Hawkflight was killed by a member of The Marcavellio Family during a fight, and she started war on the HawkClan family Marcavellio. She promoted Blackevening to her co-leader. However, once Spades was promoted to Deputy, things around the camp started changing. Desertstorm was practically ignored, and Blackevening and Spades wound up running things around the camp. Until one day too many lives were lost, and the clan chased her out. EclipseClan Long before the dawn of the major clans of Wind, Thunder, Shadow, and River,, there was a young rogue who went by the name of Sol. Now, when this name is brought up, everyone believes it is the Sol that almost led the clans to ruin, but this is not the same tom. In fact, this Sol has no relation to the other whatsoever. This Sol led a grand escapade of his fellow rogues into the mountains of the far east, away from the territory that would become the home of the four major clans, and created his own group. However, it did not last long. Sol was overthrown, later on in his life, by a she-cat by the name of Luna. He was not slain, but her forces outmatched his, and they were soon defeated. And yet Sol and Luna came to the realization that they were in love with each other. So much so that they joined their forces together, banding their two rogue clans to make a true clan that would later become known as EclipseClan. They soon adopted clan traditions as well, naming their kits and their members with true clan names. Luna bore four kits, named so as Solarkit, Nebulakit, Lunakit, and Eclipsekit. Nebula and Eclipse were the only two to survive a harsh winter that struck the clan and stole the life of many… including their father’s life. Nebula and Eclipse went on to become the leader--Nebulastar--and the MedicineCat--Eclipseheart--and the two sisters became the strongest leaders to ever lead the clan. But Eclipseheart broke her vows and bore kits with a rogue, kits she died giving birth to. Up until the birth of her kits, the family had the last name of Mantra, a title given to Sol as a memento of a dear friend who had died saving his life… but had no heir to receive the name. But the birth of Eclipseheart’s only daughter, her only surviving kit as her sons had died with her, changed the name of the family to Nobella as she mated with a tom named Sunfeathers Nobella. The son born to Sunfeathers and Eclipseheart’s daughter was the leader mainly associated with EclipseClan’s upbringing; Eclipsestar Nobella was a strong, noble tom, but for some reason StarClan believed that it was too early for EclipseStar to come into being. And so they took Eclipsestar while he was still a kit and, just like a storybook, he was put to sleep in order to await his destiny. When many years had passed he was released from his sleep, no older than he had been when put to sleep, and grew up in the new land. Eclipsestar grew to gain support around the area he lived in, and as soon as his forces were gathered he took over the now-rogue clan he had been born into. He created EclipseClan from this, mated with a she-cat he had fallen in love with during the attack, and continued expanding his clan. His son was Griffinheart Nobella, father of the lithe she-cat Spider Nobella, and his daughter was Mistypelt Sicarius nee Nobella. Deathstar, only known as Diablo at the time, joined the clan and soon took over and overthrew Eclipsestar. He became leader afterwards, slaughtering Eclipse and his deputy and mating with Mistypelt whom then gave birth to the three siblings known in StarClan as the Celestial Triplets; Lunastar, Solarfury, and Eclipseshadow Sicarius. The siblings were, by far, the greatest of all the leaders… even more so than Nebulastar and Eclipseheart. Lunastar overthrew his father and became leader, making his brother, Solarfury, his deputy and his sister, Eclipseshadow, the MedicineCat. Eclipseshadow mated with a tom named Sleekfeather Tassinari, but because their kits could not be known as their own she gave them to Solarfury to raise. Her kits, Phoenixblaze and Dragonfire Sicarius grew up without the knowledge of their mother being the MedicineCat. EclipseClan was always feared, even during its troubled times with ClawClan--who later vanished from the territory--and were soon revered as one of the greatest clans of all time. However, the passing of Lunastar during the PirateClan attack led to harsher times. Phoenixblaze had become the temporary deputy in Brackepelt’s place as she was a queen with Lunastar’s kits, but she and Lunastar were slain during the war and Rowan and Shade were left in the care of their cousin. PirateClan was defeated, but the clan was left visibly weakened not only from the war but also from the recent discovery that they could not return to their old home… which had been overthrown by rats and other dark creatures. And so they had to leave their home in search of a new one. Aspenthorn, Hollywhisper, Rowanpaw, Shadepaw, and Winterstorm went on a journey to find a new home when they came across Darkspades Caligo and requested for his aid. He took them and the rest of EclipseClan in and he and Phoenixstar became co-leaders of the new clan which they named the Spirits of the Glaring Eclipse. Spirits of the Glaring Eclipse The two clans The Glaring Spirits and EclipseClan came together after Desertstorm's reign ended and EclipseClan had to move from their territory. Darkspades welcomed the clan as equals, the dual-leadership continuing. However, a moon into the clan's jointhood, Darkspades was kidnapped by a rogue group, and Blackevening stood up in his place. However, when Darkspades returned the clan was in chaos. Phoenixstar and two medicine cats had died, Blackevening passed shortly after he returned... Spades came up with a plan to take over the another clan, but while he was gone appointed Ravenseer as the leader, and Snipecry as the healer. Raven and Snipe wanted to bring some of the Haunting's former glory back to it, Raven and Snipe grabbed some followers and confronted Spades saying that what he was doing was cruel, wrong; they fought and split up. Raven led the members of Spirits of the Glaring Eclipse away from the home, afraid Spades would get his wish and gain an army. He left them across the plains and ran into Twilightstar. TraverseClan A long time ago, before time has really started there was a land abandoned by the two-legs. There was little food, little water... The cats who had been left behind were fighting for resources, killing each other, teaming up and then stabbing each other in the back. A tom came forward with his mate to stop the fighting. He insisted that they move, come together to be strong... The tom, his name was Road. He was a natural leader, he went from group to group and promised that they would find land where all could live... Dew, his mate, had seen a place in her dreams in the mountain. They didn't convince everyone, but those who agreed to go met them at the edge of abandoned building and headed off. A tom named Hail worked together with Road and Dew, insisting and persisting they keep moving. He had the utmost faith in the two, and was quickly appointed Road's Adviser. The journey was hard, at some points there was even less resources than before. Some didn't make it... The land they went to was mountainous. A large cave supported them during the summer - the water that trickled down the mountain gave them fresh drink and attracted much prey. When the land froze and times became rough once more, Dew led them down a mountain path to a meadow clearing where they were still safe in the winter - the area was less chilling there. As they continued living, and Dew's dreams kept coming, she and Road and the others took on clan names, adopted ideas from travellers who told them of clan ideas and helped them get their clan organized. They became TraverseClan. It's much like most clans and groups today; there is a leader, deputy, a medicine cat and their apprentices... The only difference was, there was also an heir. The deputy assisted their leader, but the next to rule was always the leaders eldest son - the son who was strongest, because the leader could teach them everything they knew. And if the leader didn't have a son, he would pick his brother. There never was a female leader... As time passed, the winters were becoming more harsh - and one winter, the clan didn't leave the mountain in time. The clan was caved in, Rockstar wasn't sure how to help... He refused to eat and tried to make the food last as long as possible. Echoheart, the medicine cat, and Cliffrock - my uncle, the heir then - tried hard to make things last, along with his to-be deputy, my father, Blazingcomet. My aunt, Shimmermoon, the other Medicine Cat, outlived Echoheart, and her apprentice Moonpaw... When Rockstar died, Cliffstar and Brokenstone fought to keep things together, but disagreed on so much... Finally everyone managed to break free from the cave, but tensions were high. Cliffstar was the heir, but Brokenstone wanted to fight for leadership. They decided to split, Brokenstone took his small group of followers to try and start TraverseClan once more, anew... but Cliffstar became Cliffrock once more and led he, his mate, their adopted son, my older brother, my father and mother to ThunderClan where they would be safe... The Royals Kingcandy's Reign (June 2014 -- January 2015) Kingcandy started up the clan because he was being chased by cats for escaping from being a prisoner and also to start something for his son to find one day and run. During the six months that he was leader he had managed to establish a few rules and what path The Royals were supposed to take. One afternoon during his daily walks Kingcandy had been attacked by a strange cat at the border which had white cough, giving the King the disease. Only a few days later the cold had began to take full effect, which meant Kingcandy had to call his son in to rule the clan early, to which he order Sour Bill the green cat to fetch him and deliver the news. Kingcandy had only just managed to deliver his message to G'reth before his life passed. G'reth's Reign (January 2015 --June 2015) After being given the throne, G'reth met with a cheetah named Sarcoid and made him the Heir. Eventually, the cheetah became the second King and the title of Heir was passed to a cat named Celestialglass. The clan eventually grew and grew with each joiner, and it is still running successful. However, Sarcoid was killed by a revived Kingcandy, and shortly after so was G'reth. Kingcandy took charge, but found the realm of The Royals nearly empty. Taking his few remaining Royalists, he took them from a territory that was falling apart, and ran into a young Tribe of Fleeting Winds. Tribe of Fleeting Winds TraverseClan did thrive, but only for a short time. When Twilightstar saw that her people were dying, she sought help. Much like EclipseClan, she was at the right place at the right time. Ravenseer was leading his clan to a new home, and met Twilightstar. With his help, the two groups found a new home to settle. Between Twilightstar and thusly named Ravenstar, the new Tribe lived. In the openness of the territory, the spirits welcomed Twilightstar and Ravenstar, showing them more to their territory, teaching them how to lead as they were both inexperienced, how to make use of everything around them both dead and alive. However, there became a prophecy about a "Seer" that would soon come... Not knowing if the idea of a Seer would be good or bad, Twilightstar retired to become a normal warrior so she could be among the clanmates and promoted Ardentflame. Snipecry tried to talk to the spirits about the Seer even more, but the spirits showed her a horrifying thing that made her uncomfortable. She insisted that Ravenstar retire and find a new leader. This is when they found Kingcandy. Convinced that someone who had been leader for a long while before, Ravenstar retired and promoted Kingcandy over Ajay, convinced that it would be safest for the Tribe. Kingcandy reigned for a short amount of time however, being eaten and killed in his sleep just as the drought started over the tribe. Ardentstar watched as Ajay became the leader along side her and refused to speak to the Ancestors or take on a new name. After he became the other sachem, the male showed a darker side of him, overbearing and intimidating clan mates until one day he snapped; attacking Sweetpaw and taking a life from Ardentstar. Ardentstar banished Ajay, and the drought only took more water until they had to go deeper into the territory. They took refuge in the Crystal Cave, and Ardentstar tried to keep her tribe together. She sought for advice from the ancestors. They revealed an exit at the back of the caves that would bring them to a new home. Ardentstar led the tribe to a large lake not far from the caves at all, however one of the members who had been taken under Ajay's wing snapped and rampaged the territory and turned the lake to nothing but ice with his elemental powers. Ardentstar led a patrol to push him away from their home, and "The Nemean Lion" was born, barricading himself in an elemental-control made jungle where none should go. He prowls at night and attacks anything he sees and has become the number one threat to the tribe right now. After realizing that the Nemean Lion didn't go out of his territory in the day, the tribe looked for a new home and found one at the Twilight Tree and another one just in case they need to move in the Eastern Mountains. Ardentstar managed to keep themselves at peace for awhile; keeping the Tribe happy and creating rules that they would not venture out after dark. The Nemean Lion proved most active at night; and Ardentstar would go and leave prey near the area it had made it's home. However, as time passed, enemies in the Clan of Sights proved to be feeding the Nemean Lion as well - deceased cats left a trail from its den to the camp. The creature went mad and devoured the territory in earthquakes and fire, forcing Ardentstar to lead her tribe away. AubadeClan The origins of this little neutral clan can be traced several generations back. The very idea for its name was birthed from events circling around a duo of loners in love - Brandy and Myron. Brandy's heart craved a life lived among others, and eventually, she ended up joining a clan. Myron, preferring a life of solitude, remained a loner, though the two maintained their relationship well in spite of Brandy's new circumstances. However, roughly a year later, Brandy came to their usual meeting spot only to find Myron dead. Heartbroken, she left her clan, fleeing into the lands beyond. The last words shared between the two were sang the morning before, escaping in the form of an aubade sang by Myron. For several moons, Brandy remained alone saddened by the death of Myron. Eventually, she met up with another feline - Mae, who'd lost her mate as well, and was raising both their kits and a single, young loner they'd adopted on her own. At this time, it was evident that Brandy was about to become a parent herself, and the duo eventually decided to pair up, working together to raise their young. As time passed, more loners came to join this little group; the two females' children grew up, and it wasn't long before the two females decided to officially found their own little clan. In memory of her mate who she had lost so long ago, Brandy proposed calling the clan "AubadeClan." Wolfstar and Grizzlystar were the first pair to work as co-leaders and created a peaceful reign. While teh clan went inactive for about two months they later revived it and introduced something new: seminars. They made as many connections and allies as they could though the Exiles became a huge problem. Pastelhues, an apprentice a the time, discovered a strawberry field beyond the territory borders and this was added to AubadeClan's land. AubadeClan later gained a new rank known as Instructor. More territory was discovered by Rosella, large stones in a clearing with members could sun themselves. Another piece was discovered by Catastrophe, a set of cliffs near a large waterfall near many caves and beaches. Wolfstar stepped down as leader when she announced she was having Aerosky's kits. Iambic Union The Union was brought together by Wolfshine, Aerosky and Ardentstar. The group lasted strong, with the Clan of Sights as their only enemy. They managed a peaceful reign, but after both Wolfshine, ad Aerosky disappeared, Pastelhues was promoted. Ardentstar was taken by Beaststar to be tortured in the Clan of Sights, and upon her return with only a few lives left, the calico decided to do what she could to help protect her clan. She promoted Louvreart to leader, and led her clan away from Beaststar's closeness. SeaglassClan's Founding SeaglassClan owes its beginnings to Sylvanclan, a neutral clan whom later became the voodoo-esque group known as The Coven. In late March of 2016, The Coven's High Priest, Tilmu (aka Silentforest) — alongside newcomer Tiamat — created what would thereafter be known as Deerclan. Shortly after they became DeerClan, Tiamat disappeared and left Tilmu as a sole leader once again. DeerClan then merged with the Iambic Union to become what is now known today as SeaglassClan. Sirenclan Luther took over the Fortress of Lakara when Azurystar went inactive. During his time, he promoted Watermelonseeds to the healer position, with Vividunknown as his trainee. Solenne was promoted to the Elite Four, and Ruben, Alois, Melody Casque Bleu-Cipher, and Georgina were promoted to Sergeant. Luther attempted to revive the Fortress, and for some time, it seemed to be going well. He fell inactive, however, and was demoted. Solenne was next in line to be leader, as the highest ranking promoted member, but she left the Fortress, not wanting the job. In her place, Aurasong Homra-Caddo stepped up to leader, changing the rank names to reflect the ranks of royalty. The Queen changed her name to Aurastar when she stepped up, and wiped the ranks. In the second meeting, she promoted Melody Casque Bleu-Cipher and Arielle Deerling to Ladies of the Court, Hemlock to Lord of the Court, Araneolus to Mage(Healer), and Crowcaliber to Baron(Deputy). At the next meeting, Arielle Deerling and Hemlock were demoted, with Ruben stepping up in their place. Ninon Deerling was promoted to Mage Apprentice, to learn from Araneolus. The Fortress was starting to grow active again, and was experiencing a happy period: they had plenty of food, their home was comfortable, the weather was great, and they were safe. The Fortress merged with Galaxyclan during this period, but most of the members disappeared soon after. But it was a good time. Unfortunately, this period was ended abruptly when the Clan of Sights, led by Beaststar, raided and took over the Fortress, murdering Aurastar. With most members having disappeared by this time, and with the sense of security that the remaining members had felt, it was no surprise that the Clan of Sights - which, though it was small, was significantly larger than the Fortress - was able to take and maintain power until one of their own turned against them. During the time that the Fortress was held under the Clan of Sight's power, the remodeled prison were the members lived fell into disrepair. Crowcaliber was beaten to send another message, after Melody left the territory seeking help. She was not caught, but never went back to the ally to let them know when their aid was needed. Crowcaliber was imprisoned, and the rest of the group was confined to their camp. The feline Beaststar had left in charge, Reigningshadows, turned against him, ending the Clan of Sight's power over the Fortress. She took the name Reigningstar after Crowcaliber left, too upset by his mate's death to lead. Reigningstar kept the ranks the same, with Melody and Araneolus retaining their positions. She led the group away from the territory where they'd been imprisoned, a dying territory, and when they settled again, they merged with a clan called Whisperclan, led by a cat named Sparrowstar. The Fortress of Lakara's name was changed to Sirenclan at this time. The two co-led for a while, before Reign stepped down and left. Sparrowstar proved to be a relatively good leader at the beginning, but as time went on, he deteriorated. He stopped caring about his clanmates, and frankly, about everything but himself. So Melody Casque Bleu-Cipher, along with her demon companion Draceonic, started a rebellion. She slowly but surely swayed both the very few former Fortress members and many of the Whisperclan members to her side, until one day the dragon proclaimed her ownership of the clan. Sparrowstar was taken into captivity, and Melody took over the clan. Soon after, she got in contact with Kyou-Pantala from SeaglassClan, and they decided on a merge. Religion and Customs Ceremonies - There are several ceremonies that are performed each month during clan meetings. Whether it be a kit coming of age to become an apprentice, an apprentice being promoted to warrior, a Shaman apprentice becoming a Shaman, or clan member becoming an elder. These are usually held by one of the three leaders. Eternal Rest Prayers - A ceremony held for a fallen clanmate in which their body is prepared by the Shaman with pungent herbs. The body is laid in the middle of camp so members that were close to the deceased can sit vigil for their final night with their deceased clanmate. In the early morning the elders and anyone close to the deceased bury them to finalise their eternal slumber. Marriage - Louvrestar introduced this. To get married, one person in the relationship 'proposes' (either with or without a presento to present them with) and the other person in the relationship says yes. Asking permission beforehand is optional (either from a leader, parents, siblings, or a best friend). The ceremony is planned by a Specialist or Enforcer and is held by either a leader or a deputy.Category:Clans